Admiration or Love?
by Penguinruru
Summary: Hihi! . This is my first time writing a Bleach fanfiction and in english!\(/)/ I really hope you have fun reading this ff about my OTP. I really wish for criticism For the story: What would happen to Momos love life if Aizen-Taichou wasn't bad? I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does


AizenxMomo

The Lieutenant, Hinamori Momo, walked flutteringly up and down. "What should I do?" Her face was red like a strawberry, her hands shivered and her thoughts were only by the man who confessed his love to her.

"Lieut…Lieutenant Hi…Hinamori!" shouted a man the moment he saw her. The girl turned around and smiled at him. "Yes?" The man was shivering so much that the girl was really worried and went to him. "Are you alright, Kira-kun?" Her face came closer because she couldn't see his face. "Do you have a fever? Your face is so red. You should go and take a rest!"

"I'm…I'm fine! Thank you." Izuru took a deep breath and started to stutter: "I…I...seriously l…love yo…yo…yoga!" Momo looked surprised at him. "Do you love yoga? Maybe we could do it together." said she without concern what he really wanted to say.

He agreed: "Yes! I would love to!" At the next moment he shook his head and tried it again: "I mean…I…I LOVE YOU!" For a short moment he was able to look into her eyes. Therefore he was able to see her strawberry red face. He finally did it! After all this years he was able to confess to Hinamori!

"You…you are in love with me?"

He nodded and said: "I love you since we met in school. Do you…" Kira took all his courage together, started to hold Hinamori's hands and looked into her eyes. "Do you want to go out with me?"

The Lieutenant was so surprised that she couldn't find a word. Going out with him? She never saw Kira more than a friend. How should she answer to him? Momo liked him but she also liked Abarai-kun, Shiro-chan and…Aizen-Taichou. She didn't know her own feelings for the man who saved her life.

After a few minutes of silence the man lost his courage. He looked at the ground but was holding her hands. "You…You don't have to reply yet. But! Please think about…about my words!" He let go of her hands. Before Kira vanished he quietly said: "I'm sorry Lieutenant Hinamori. I have to work now."

The girl stand abandoned without making a move. A few soul reapers passed by and looked in bewilderment at the Lieutenant. Suddenly they jumped as the girl cried: "Aaargh~!" What happened? Did he really confess to her? And why so suddenly? He loved her since they first meeting? So long? Why didn't she realize his feelings earlier?

Sunken in her thoughts she didn't notice that her captain appeared behind her. "…-kun?" Hinamori walked up and down. To stop her he placed his hand at her shoulder. The girl shrugged and looked surprised at the man who she admires. "Aizen…-Taichou?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to startle you. I was in the near and heard you screaming. Are you all right, Hinamori-kun?"

She couldn't resist smiling happily at her captain. He was worried because of her cry? With her strawberry red face she replied: "Thank you for worrying about me Aizen-Taichou. I'm sorry to disturb you from working." She bowed. "It is…nothing. I don't want to take more from your precious time. I'm really thankful!"

What happened that she couldn't tell him about it? He knew that his Lieutenant was shy but Hinamori-kun always talked about her problems with him. Dissatisfiedly he said: "I see. You don't have to talk with me why you cried. But if you want I will wait to listen to it." He patted her head and smiled warmly at her: "Let's go to work Hinamori-kun!"

She felt sorry that her captain was so worried but it was too embarrassing to talk about Kira's love confession to him. Furthermore she didn't know her own feelings for the man. With whom could she talk about it? Rangiku-san? No she likes talking and has a loose mouse if she is drunk. Shiro-chan? Momo wasn't sure if he would be able to give a good advice. The moment she felt his warm big hand at her head and listened to his word she decided to think later about the confession. "Yes!"

Together they walked to their office and started working.


End file.
